Guardian Crystal Pretty Cure!
by WhiteColor
Summary: An evil organization, Dead System, wants to take all of the Solar System. One of their targets is Akiyama Tamiko, a cold person around others, but when she is alone, she is the most cheerful person that you can ever met. She met a fairy called Taiyo and become a Pretty Cure, alongside Morikawa Asuka. They're, together, the Guardian Crystal Pretty Cure! [ON HIATUS]
1. Cure Solar's birth!

**A/N**

**Hi, its me once again! This story was made by my sister, but she don't have a account here so she let me made it! (Also, sorry for the grammar mistakes)**

**Hope you like it.**

**-WhiteColor**

* * *

_Febuary 02, 2014_

"Tamiko-chan, time to go to school!", her mother was calling for her. Tamiko is a 14 years old girl attending Blue Lake Middle School. Everyone say that she don't have any feelings, because of her coldness.

"Going." She went downstairs coldly, looking at her little sister with her silver eyes, gaving her a little fear. "Mommy! Tamiko onee-san is scaring me again!"

"Tamiko! Put a smile in your face, to change a little!"

"Why. I don't have a reason."

"You will become without friends like that."

"Who cares! They will just give me trouble."

"Akiyama Tamiko! Leave out NOW! I was trying to become friendly with you, but you are always that cold that you don't even talk with us, just stay locked in your bedroom! Why?"

"Wanna change who I am? And as you were saying, I am late to school. Bye."

She leaves the house running, with her blonde hair. _"Yes, I also wanna know why. Maybe because everyone thinks that I am cold? I've trying to change, but everyone ignores me! They hate me!" _her eyes were showing pure unhappiness. Any shining, nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another place, she was being watched in a crystal ball.

_"She is perfect for my plan! With all of this suffering and coldness, I can take over the Solar System! _Shi?"

A girl with black hair, just looking 2 years older than Tamiko appears. She had black hair as well, and yellow eyes, showing unhappiness as well. She was brainwashed.

"Yes, master?"

"Try to get the coldness of that girl. Now."

"Ok, master."

* * *

In the school, Tamiko was walking in the hallway, listening what the people say about her.

_"See that girl over there? They say that she doesn't have feelings."_

_"Some people think she is brainwashed to be like that."_

_"She is a zombie or anything?"_

_"I think she doesn't live."_

_"Poor girl! She should had to have a friend!"_

She noticed that someone was defending her.

_"Why? She don't show feelings!"_

_"But she probably have a reason to it! Anyone gives her a chance!"_

_"It's because of that that you are called the "idiot" of the school. You say things without sense!"_

Everyone was laughing to the "idiot". _"Great. The only one who defend me is the idiot of the school. That day just can't be worse."_

She passes by the idiot when everyone leaves, but the idiot looks at her and grab her arm.

"My name is Morikawa Asuka, and yours?"

"Uh... Akiyama Tamiko."

Asuka gave Tamiko a smile.

"Great! Wanna hang out with me or something? I heard that you don't have any friends, so I wanted to become your first one! What do you say?"

Tamiko looked coldly to Asuka. _"My chance to change. To have my first friend, but it HAD to be the idiot of the school? Why any other one? And... why she is smiling after being bulled like that?"_

"What is your problem?"

"Uh... what you mean?"

"After all of you heard, you STILL want to become my friend? And you are smiling. After all of that happened right now."

"Well, I guess you have a cheerful side inside of you, and you look like a good friend to me. And, I always try to erease all bad memories with a beautiful smile. It removes all of the sadness inside of me."

Asuka extends her hand to Tamiko. Tamiko looked to Asuka more coldly and slapped her hand.

"Now I know why you are called the "idiot" of the school."

And then she leaved.

"Akiyama-san, WAIT!"

Asuka started to follow Tamiko, but remembered about the class.

"Oh... see if I catch her on the end of school. It can't be that hard!"

* * *

Shi was looking to the front of the school. With an evil smile.

"So... here hides the coldest heart in the world. Heh."

* * *

When the school ends, Tamiko leaves, but didn't noticed that she was being followed by Asuka. Tamiko get in a empty road, a road to her home. When she notices a little bunny looking to her.

"Hey, you there-yoyo!"

"Who said that? Morikawa-san, it is was you, DON'T follow me!"

_"B-but it wasn't me!" _Asuka thought, on the tree.

"Look here-yoyo!"

"WHOA, IT TALKED!"

"Of course I talk-yoyo!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I wanna alert you that you are in grave danger!-yoyo! The Dead System is behind of your coldness-yoyo!"

"So...?"

"They wanna stole your heart to control the Solar System-yoyo! You have to become a Pretty Cure to defend yourself and the world-yoyo!"

"After I see a bunny talking, I believe in anything."

"I have a name-yoyo! It's Taiyo-yoyo!"

"Taiyoyoyo?"

"No, just Taiyo-yoyo."

"Uh. I am Tamiko."

"Here you are!"

Asuka (hidden in the tree), Tamiko and Taiyo noticed Shi looking to them.

"Who are you?"

"S-she is Shi, one of the people of Dead System-yoyo!"

"Whaat? So that story was true?"

"Of course it was-yoyo!"

"And now, your cold heart will be mine!"

"No, because my heart is warm like others, in the end! I just covered myself like that, I think everyone thinks of me like that, so..."

"You don't have to listen to them-yoyo! You didn't had a chance to change-yoyo?"

"Yea... with... Morikawa-san... but I..."

_"What is your problem?"_

_"Uh... what you mean?"_

_"After all of you heard, you STILL want to become my friend? And you are smiling. After all of that happened right now."_

_"Well, I guess you have a cheerful side inside of you, and you look like a good friend to me. And, I always try to erease all bad memories with a beautiful smile. It removes all of the sadness inside of me."_

_"Now I know why you are called the "idiot" of the school."_

"I really want to become friends with her! But why I can't..."

"You can, of course you can, Tamiko! You just have to believe in yourself and don't hear what the others say! You don't have to be cold and don't have any friends just because the others say-yoyo!"

"Oh, I loved that speech, but lets get going with that."

"No! You won't take my heart!"

Then, a light shined in front of Tamiko. A Cure Gem and her Solar Link Pen appeared in front of her.

"What is this?"

"Now, transform into a Pretty Cure-yoyo! Follow your heart-yoyo!"

"Ok."

She places the Cure Gem in the pen; then "Solar Stream..." she raises her hand with the pen, and spins it's little sun. The 4 parts of the sun glow pink "make..." and then she press a buton "...up!" and the top of the pen shines. Tamiko spin around four times, as the top sun of the pen goes to the middle of her chest, forming her ribbon. The pen become a ribbon, which she spins and her entire costume including her hair is created. Then, she jumps down.

"The constellation of light! Cure Solar!" and strikes a pose.

Shi was looking to her. With angry. The main target of her master, is a Pretty Cure.

Asuka was impressed. She looked beautiful, and powerful.

"O, Dead Darkness-sama! Give me the power of a Teiden!"

"What?" Cure Solar looked to Shi.

Asuka was impressed, but scared as well.

"Oh no! She will create a Teiden-yoyo!"

"What is a Teiden?"

"A scary monster-yoyo!"

A black crystal appears in Shi's hand, and she throws it into the tree that Asuka was hidden. It became a big and scary monster. Asuka couldn't stay quiet anymore. She was in danger.

"S-someone help me!"

Solar looked to the monster, Asuka was on the top of it, already falling.

"Morikawa-san!"

Solar jumped when Asuka fell, grabbing her in time.

"Morikawa-san... can you hear me?" Solar yelled to Asuka, which fainted in the middle of the fall.

"Why... she didn't did anything to you! She was the first person which tried to become my friend and you do that to her? I will not forgive you!"

She placed Asuka in the floor.

"Take care of her, Taiyo."

She started to fight against the Teiden, and after many punches and kicks, it fell.

"How I eliminate it?"

"Use this gem and your pen-yoyo!"

Taiyo gave Solar another Cure Gem. Solar placed it in the pen.

"Pretty Cure, Solar Wave Explosion!"

The ray of the light went to the Teiden, purifying it.

"I'll be back." With that, Shi dissapeared.

"Finally. Now, Morikawa-san."

She destransformed, and ran to Asuka.

"Y-you... were AMAZING, Akiyama-san! You was beautiful in that clothing and..."

Tamiko made her stop talking.

"We see later. Maybe we can become friends, but I still have to think."

Tamiko returned the smile to Asuka. With this, Tamiko ran away, holding Taiyo.

"Finally, a smile in her face. Maybe I can really be her first friend. But now... gotta go home! I'm late, late!"

Tamiko, in her home, entered with a smile.

"Tamiko-chan, I never saw you with a smile. What happened?"

"Nothing mom. Just something that can change my life forever."

* * *

**A/N again!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**The Pretty Cure idea belongs to their original creators.**

**~WhiteColor**


	2. The Moonlight Warrior

**Hello there!**

**Here I am, with another GCPC chapter! Dude... my sis gets late of sending me these things!**

**I don't own the Pretty Cure idea, and also don't own anything in this story...**

**I hate my life sometimes :(**

** -WhiteColor**

* * *

_Febuary 3, 2014_

**Asuka's POV**

I was lying on my bed. Thinking on happened in the other day.

_"Solar Stream, Make Up!"_

_"The constellation of light, Cure Solar!"_

These words were the only thing running in my head. Tamiko became sorta of "magical girl" 'cuz of me! What in the world is going on here?

"Hi there-kiki!"

"What the..."

* * *

**Tamiko's POV**

I just can't believe I transformed into a Pretty Cure! It was probably supposed to be a normal day, but it wasn't! It was really a great day! With that alter-ego, maybe I can be bright and even make friends... but as Taiyo, my fairy said, I have to hide it. Dude. I hate my life sometimes. **(Wait a second, my sister used MY CATCHPHRASE!)**

"Tamiko!"

"What is, Taiyo? Don't bother me when I am thinking."

"Sorry, ma'am hot-headed-yoyo! But you have to find a Pretty Cure Partner-yoyo!"

"Whaaa?"

"Yes, you can't fight alone-yoyo! Every Pretty Cure has a Partner. You too-yoyo."

"Who it is?"

"I already talked with my friend to find the another one-yoyo!"

Then I looked at the clock. DUDE, I am going to get late once again!

"Bye!"

I ran with my bag and with Taiyo in my bag. When I get in the school.

* * *

**Nobody's POV (or better, my POV)**

"HOW IT ENDED LIKE THIS?" Dead Darkness was yelling to Shi.

"Sorry master, but she became a Pretty Cure!"

"Now it will be more difficult to get her heart!"

"Well, she still doesn't have a partner."

"GREAT! CHI, YOU'RE GOING TO GET HER!"

"Yes, Master" Chi appears from the nothing.

"Why her?"

"Because you failed. go after the girl, Chi!"

"Yes."

* * *

"Tamikoo-chan!" Asuka yelled to Tamiko.

"Oh, dude..."

"You already are giving up in having a friend?" Taiyo said, in Tamiko's bag.

"No, of course not! I just don't know how to do this!"

"To who you're talking to?" **(Hello, Asuka! Tamiko, Taiyo, Pretty Cure...)**

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it. But, what you want to do today now?"

"Why are you treating me like that?"

"What you mean once again?"

"I helped you, but I'm not your friend! And I'm never going to be."

"But I heard you talking about wanting to be my friend! Didn't you?"

"You were... following me?"

"Uh, I..."

"Don't even do it again." Then, Tamiko leaved away from

"Why...?"

* * *

But in the same time, Chi appeared in front of Tamiko.

"Look who is here..."

"No, not again!"

"My sister maybe failed, but I'll not fail this time! Teiden!"

Then, a monster-statue like appeared.

"OMG..."

"Tamiko, transform-yoyo!"

"Ok! Solar System, Make Up!"

Then, she transformed once again.

"Now you're going to pay for... something that you made!"

"You're just trying to defend yourself. Teiden! Defeat her!"

Then, the monster attacked Cure Solar many and many times without she can dodge it. She had fallen already on the floor.

"S-Solar-yoyo!"

"How this can be...?"

"I told you, you have to get a partner fast-yoyo!"

"NOW?"

"No use! You'll be defeated!" The Teiden was about to attack her, but then they heard a voice.

_"Silver Satellite, Make Up!"_

A girl with a free brown-hair, a clothing looking like Solar's, but being a two-piece clothing and the colors were gray and blue.

"W-who is...?"

"Who dare to interfere in my master's plans?! Who are you?"

"I am..." She gave a smile, before introducing herself.

"...The shining side of a moonlight! Cure Satellite!", then she striked a pose Sailor Moon-like.

"Cure Satellite? You mean, ANOTHER ONE?"

"What?"

"You're trying to stole a girl's suffering heart to conquer the Solar System? Unforgivable!"

"Teiden, remove this girl from the way!"

The Teiden tried to attack Satellite, but she dodged.

"Moon Bright Impact!"

The teiden was thrown on the floor.

"H-how strong!" Solar said to herself.

"Pretty Cure, Estrella del Centelleo!"

A shining light hit the Teiden, making it dissapear.

"I'll be back!" And Chi dissapeared.

"C-Cure Satellite..."

"Hi there."

"...who are you?"

"You'll find out. Hope we can be friends sooner!"

"Of course, but tell me who you are..."

Then she dissapeared.

"...first."

"Maybe now you'll find a partner-yoyo. She was the one who Tsuki choose-yoyo. We'll know who she is-yoyo!"

"So, let's see who she is!"

* * *

**Oh... my sister is so BAD with attack names, I had to change it and put in Spanish just to make it better. So, MANY people know who she is. Except Tamiko.**

**So, I'll update it when my sister give me the another chapter.**

** -WhiteColor**


End file.
